Hermy and Won Won
by LostxAndxFading
Summary: This tells the story of one summer when Hermione resides with the Weasley's. This is a summer where the spark of attraction between Ron and Hermione ignites into a burning love and desire to be with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hermione and Ron must be the cutest couple ever! One problem – they won't confess their love for each other. I know they will, though, because I wish it so! This is my story that shows how stubborn Hermione and Ron are, but it also shows how their differences cannot keep them apart.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

**Chapter One**

"What?" exclaimed a shocked Ron, clad in his slightly dirty pajamas.

"Hermione is coming here tomorrow," repeated Mrs. Weasley.

"Why?"

"Her parents are on vacation and she needs somewhere to stay."

"What?"

"She's spending the summer here, Ron."

"What?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed, exasperated. "Can you give me more than a one word sentence?"

"No," grumped Ron before slumping into his seat at the table.

"Aren't we peachy this morning?" laughed Mr. Weasley from behind the morning paper.

Mrs. Weasley flicked her finger and a plate with toast floated over to the table to land directly in front of Ron.

Ron began to munch silently, lost in thought.

"Hermione is coming tomorrow, and I want this place to look a little more presentable," began Mrs. Weasley. "So some serious cleaning has to be done today."

Mr. Weasley stood up. "I'll just get going to work now. Love you. Bye!"

"Not so fast," growled Mrs. Weasley, brandishing a wooden spoon. "You've got to cut the grass and pick up some groceries so we can make a decent meal at some point during her stay."

Mr. Weasley visibly slumped over. "Fine." He then marched out of the kitchen; attempting to keep whatever dignity he had left.

"Where is Ginny?" asked Ron, looking up from his toast.

Mrs. Weasley dropped her spoon. "He speaks!"

"Funny," muttered Ron. "Where is Ginny?"

"Out in the garden, picking strawberries for a pie tonight."

Ron nodded, and went groggily up to his room. He quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and returned downstairs. Timing himself carefully, he bolted out the door behind his mother's back and into the garden.

"Hey Ron," smiled Ginny, looking up from a bush of raspberries. "You hear about our little visitor?"

"Yes!" snapped Ron, his blue eyes flashing. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

Ginny shrugged innocently. "I thought it wouldn't matter."

"Wouldn't matter?!"

"Nope. I mean, she's just a friend, isn't she?" probed Ginny. "You know, if you needed some help with telling her how you feel about her, come to me."

"I do _not_ like Hermione!" growled Ron, bunching his hands into fists. "Why does everyone think I do?"

"Because you do," replied Fred as he jogged by.

"Duh," laughed George, smacking Ron's forehead on his way by.

"Well put!" agreed Ginny with a snicker.

Ron rubbed his forehead and glared at Ginny. "You're not going to do or say anything while she is here. And I don't like her. Don't get any ideas!"

Ginny raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. But I'm telling you, you're going to have to come out with your true feelings for her some day."

Ron tipped his head back and sighed. "You're hopeless." He then turned and headed back into the house.

"I'm not the one who is going to be feeling hopeless, there, Ron!" hollered Ginny cheerily before going back to her raspberry picking.

Ron waved a hand in the air over his shoulder to dismiss his sister's comment. He stalked into the kitchen and slumped into his seat for the second time that morning.

"Oh Ron," cooed Mrs. Weasley, taking the seat opposite him. "I didn't know that having your, erm, friend over would bother you that much."

"Mom, don't even start."

"All right, but can I say one thing?"

Ron sighed. "You're going to say it whether I give you permission or not, so just say it all ready."

"Good call," grinned Mrs. Weasley. "You'll have to tell her some time how you feel about her."

Ron slammed his hands on the counter and leapt to his feet. "I don't like her! She's a teacher's pet and a know-it-all! How can anyone like someone like that?"

"Ron!" cried the mother, jumping to her feet. "That was rude! And disrespectful! You should never say anything like that about her!"

"Well I just did," murmured Ron solemnly before turning and ascending the stairs into his bedroom.

He lay there on his bed, thinking. _Why did I over-react like that? I feel bad, but Hermione is a know-it-all! I guess she is sort of admirable in a goofy, nerdy sort of way… NO! What am I saying? I can't actually be attracted to her! Can I?_

**A/N: **Whoot! That is a wrap for chapter one! Tell me how it is all sounding thus far. Interesting? Boring? Just odd? Let me know in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is going to be a good chapter…I hope! P This is the day that Hermione arrives in the Weasley's humble home!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione raced through the door and locked her arms around Ron's neck. "Ron, I've missed you so much! Have you missed me?"

Ron awkwardly patted her back. "Err, sure."

Hermione pulled away from Ron and smiled, taking a seat at the table.

"Sit down, Ron, dear," urged Mrs. Weasley.

Ron sat down next to Hermione. Her hand traveled over to land in his. Ron tensed up and Hermione grabbed his hand, giggling.

"All right, lovebirds," cooed Mrs. Weasley. "Your father and I have decided that you get to take over the farm. You will have a nice cozy home, and there is plenty of room for the children to run around."

"Children?" squeaked Ron.

"After the wedding this afternoon, your father and I are going to move into an old folk's home."

"Wedding?!" cried Ron, leaping out of his seat. "I'm not marrying her!"

"What?" cried Hermione, getting to her feet. She began to cry and raced out the door into the sunlight.

"Hermione!" hollered Ron, racing after her, leaving his mom in the dust. "Hermione, wait!"

"No!" she screeched over her shoulder.

Ron quickly caught up and grabbed her by the shoulder. He whipped her around to face him. "Hermione!"

"I thought you loved me!" sobbed the girl, shaking her head.

"I… I don't know what… What I mean is that I don't know how I –" stuttered Ron.

"I knew it!" wailed Hermione, turning and running off into the distance. "You never did love me!"

"No, wait! Hermione!" cried Ron, pursuing her. He was much faster than her, but she was somehow getting farther and farther away. "Hermione! Please wait! Hermione!"

"Hermione!" wailed Fred.

"Please wait, Hermione!" hollered George.

Ron sat straight up in his bed, shocked to see his two brothers dancing around the bed in their boxers. "Stop it!"

Fred and George turned and began to walk towards the door.

Ron sighed, relieved that his twin brothers were going to be a little sensitive today. He swung his legs over the bed and looked up, shocked to see George on one knee looking up at Fred.

"Hermione, there is something I must tell you," whispered George, his eyes round and full of earnest.

"Yes, Ron?" asked Fred, leaning forward eagerly.

"I love you!" exclaimed George.

"I love you too!" squealed Fred, clasping his hands together excitedly. "Oh Won-Won!"

"Oh Hermy!" cried George, leaping to his feet.

Fred then hid behind George as he turned his back to Ron. George then took his hands and rubbed his back as if someone else was rubbing his back. Both twins started making loud, wet kissing noises.

"Oh Won-Won."

"Oh Hermy."

"Get out!" yelled Ron, standing up and pointing to the door.

The twins turned to face their red-faced brother.

"But Won-Won," they protested.

"Out!" screamed Ron, thrusting his finger in the direction of the door.

The twins exchanged a glance before high-fiving each other and bolting out the door in a fit of laughter.

Ron threw on his robe and marched into the bathroom. A long hot shower later, he emerged from the bathroom, clad in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ronald Weasley! Get down here!" shouted an agitated Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen downstairs. "You should eat before Hermione gets here!"

Ron flew down the stairs, taking them three at a time.

"Be careful," warned Mrs. Weasley as she gave Ron's gigantic leap onto the floor a wary eye.

"Yeah," agreed Fred.

"You don't want to slip in front of you-know-who when she arrives!" chortled the other twin before they both raced into the living room.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Pay them no mind."

Ron grabbed himself a piece of toast and buttered it before sitting at the kitchen table, determined not to show that the twins had gotten to him.

"Do you know what Ginny did?" demanded Mrs. Weasley. Then, not waiting for an answer, she continued on. "I sent her out to pick some strawberries for a pie, and you know what she comes back with?"

Ron looked up from his toast. "A garden gnome?"

"Raspberries!" cried the mother, throwing her arms up into the air. "I wanted to bake my special _strawberry_ pie for tonight's dinner, but now I can't. We'll have to settle for _raspberry_ pie."

Ron shrugged. "It all tastes the same to me." At that he got up from the table and set his empty dish in the sink.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at her son. "Well thanks, I guess."

"No problem," he muttered as he walked into the living room.

As their younger brother sat on the couch, the twins leapt to their feet. "Won Won!"

Ron was about to tell them to shut their mouths when the doorbell rang.

**A/N:** Yay? Nay? Let me know! I have the ending to the story all figured out, even though that's still a long ways off!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I lied in the last chapter. This one is where Hermione arrives! Sorry – don't hate me! I just got so into the last story that I forgot that I was supposed to make Hermione arrive!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Three 

The entire Weasley family was lined up in front of Hermione as the door was opened. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you for allowing Hermione to reside here while we are on vacation," said Mrs. Granger gratefully.

"It is no problem!" assured Mrs. Weasley. "Boys, could you take Hermione's bags?"

Fred and George leapt forward and grabbed the bags before Ron could.

"We wouldn't want you to miss out on seeing Hermione!" chirped one of them as her skipped past Ron.

"What did you bring?" gasped the other twin. "These bags weigh more than Ron…soaking wet holding a brick."

Hermione laughed.

Ron's face just turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"A girl has to have the necessities!" exclaimed Ginny, taking a bag from one of the twins. "You'll learn one day when you get married."

"Marriage?" snorted George. "Who said anything about marriage?"

"We plan on just having a little fun," chided Fred. "You know…" At that he wiggled his butt and was quickly pushed upstairs by his sister.

Mrs. Weasley smiled encouragingly at Hermione's parents, giving a nervous laugh. "Teenage boys – you know."

Mr. Granger laughed. "I remember when I was like that! The good old days – before marriage!"

Mrs. Granger gave her husband a smack on the arm.

"Well come on in! There's no sense standing outside in the bugs!" cried Mrs. Weasley before ushering the trio into her house.

Ron smiled and greeted Hermione's parents as they walked by, shaking their hands in turn. When Hermoine approached Ron, however, he just muttered, "Hi."

Hermione's expression changed to one of confusion before she shrugged it off and replied in kind. "Hello Ron."

Ron could hear his brothers coming down the stairs, so he turned and marched away into the living room after the adults.

Hermione looked up as the twins and Ginny entered the room. "Hello. Fred. George. Ginny."

"Hey Hermione," grinned Fred and George together. Then they looked at each other and muttered, "He didn't do it." At that, they stalked off into the living room as well.

Ginny raced over to Hermione and gave her a huge bear hug. "Hermione! Great to see you again!"

"No kidding!" laughed Hermione, returning the hug. She pulled away and turned to look Ginny in the eyes. "Is everything all right with the boys today?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "They're just being guys. Ignore them." At that she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards the stairs. "Let's go up to my room. It's a tad more peaceful there."

The two girls raced up the stairs not moments before the twins pulled Ron into the kitchen. They forced him to sit on a stool while their hands were on their hips.

"Look Ron," growled George. "We know you're troubled when it comes to getting girls."

"And treating girls right," added Fred.

"And knowing how to tell them how you feel about them," added George.

"I am _not_ troubled with any of that!" snapped Ron. He stood up, intending to leave his seat, but his two brothers pushed him back down.

"Ron," warned Fred, shaking his finger in Ron's face. "Our help is only a limited time offer."

"If I were in your position, I would take any advice you could get," advised George.

"Even if it was from dad!" snorted his twin.

Ron sighed. "Why do I need the help? I can get any girl."

"But not the one you _really_ want."

Ron's eyes traveled to the floor.

"How about this," sighed George. "We will just play along with your little I-Don't-Like-Hermione thing for a while ok?"

"But we're also going to help you past the stage of denial about liking her."

Ron rolled his eyes up towards his two brothers. "And you swear this isn't another practical joke?"

Both twins put their hands over their hearts, gazed off into the distance and recited, "On our scout's honor!"

Ron grinned. "Fine."

**A/N:** There we go! Just keep writing…just keep writing…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'd like to note that this is the summer right after fifth year. Harry lives with the Dursleys who, if you haven't noticed, don't fancy him mingling with magic folk more then he has to. Therefore, Hermione is the only guest actually spending a long amount of time at the Weasley's.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Four 

Hermione plunked down on the bottom bunk of Ginny's bunk bed, while Ginny sat on the chair opposing her.

The bedroom walls were plastered with posters of famous witches and wizards, including Dumbledore, Merlin and Morgana. The brown shade of carpet seemed to somehow compliment the pink bed sheets.

Hermione grinned, "I love what you've done with the posters."

Ginny turned to gape at her wall as if she'd never seen it before in her life. "You really like it? Fred and George always told me that it looked similar to Neville's head."

Hermione stared at the assortment of posters again before laughing. "It does!"

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Let's play a game," she suggested, her brain working overtime. "Truth or Dare." The girl lowered her body off the chair onto the floor.

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment before she mentally shook herself. "All right." At that she joined Ginny, cross-legged on the floor.

"Ok. I'll go first," announced Ginny. "Truth or dare?"

Hermione gulped. "Dare."

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "All right. You have to do the model walk down the hallway outside my room."

Hermione got to her feet and exited the room, going to the end of the hallway. She then turned and began to walk briskly down the hallway, attempting to keep a straight face while she flipped her hair. Her feet were placed directly in front of the other one when she took a step.

"Don't forget to pose at the end of your walk!" cheered Ginny, laughing.

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and stopped walking, sticking her hip out and placing her hand on it. She then flipped her hair one last time for good measure.

"Awesome!" laughed Ginny, arriving behind her friend. "But look at who saw you."

Hermione followed Ginny's finger and saw Ron halfway up the stairs, frozen in a state of shock.

"Bloody hell," the boy muttered, his eyes wide as watermelons.

Hermione's face grew hot as she turned and retreated into Ginny's room with Ginny in tow.

"That was awesome!" laughed Ginny, collapsing on the floor.

Hermione sat down in front of her friend, giggling. "Yeah, I guess it was."

Ginny's eyes met Hermione's. "Wasn't the expression on Ron's face priceless?"

Hermione snickered. "Yeah. Truth or dare?"

Ginny appeared to be in thought for a moment before replying. "Truth. I'm too scared of what you're going to do to me if I pick dare!"

Hermione smiled. "Who do you like nowadays?"

Ginny's eyes twinkled. "You know who!"

Hermione's smile grew wider. "Say it."

Ginny's cheeks turned pink as she cried. "I like Harry Potter!" Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Still."

Hermione nodded, satisfied. "And for the next round I choose truth."

Ginny gave a sigh of relief. This was what she was waiting for. "All right then Hermione. Who do you like? And remember you have to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth."

Hermione's mind was racing. Victor Crum? No, he was just a good friend. Harry? No he was also too good of a friend. Ron? "I…I don't know."

Ginny slapped her hand on her forehead. "_Hermione_! You have to tell the truth."

"But that is the truth!" insisted the brown-haired girl earnestly. "I don't know who I like."

"You don't know who you like, or you don't know how you feel about a certain someone?" asked Ginny excitedly.

Hermione bit her lip before mumbling. "I don't know how I feel about someone."

Ginny leapt to her feet and squealed. "Oh my gosh! Who?"

Hermione got to her feet as well. "Promise you won't tell a soul?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course not!"

Hermione leaned close and whispered her answer to Ginny.

**A/N:** Read and review please! I'm thankful for all the review the readers have been sending. Every time I get a review, it makes me really happy. I love hearing how you like the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I just got back from this year's writing camp, so my writing style may have changed a bit. My vocabulary may have expanded as well. I'm not sure. I hope you'll like it either way! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Five

Ron grit his teeth angrily. His ear was pressed against Ginny's door earnestly. He strained to hear what Hermione was whispering.

"No way!" screeched Ginny. "Hermione!"

Ron's head snapped back from the door and he rubbed his ear. "This isn't working," he growled.

"That's a load of rubbish," snorted Fred.

"You're a load of rubbish."

"Look, we're here trying to help you," snapped George. "The least you can do is be slightly grateful."

"Or bow at our feet."

Ron shot his brothers a nasty look. "I can't hear who Hermione said she liked. Your plan is _rubbish_." He sounded the last word out as if talking to a two year old.

"But we were right," insisted Fred.

George nodded. "We were the ones who knew that they'd end up talking about boys."

"Plus," added Fred with a cheeky grin. "You got to see 'she-who-can-not-be-named-for-fear-of-Ron's-scrawny-fist' do the model walk."

"And it was well done too!" confided George. "She's very pretty!"

"Lay off!" cried Ron, turning to face his brother.

The door was pushed wide open, throwing the three boys into the opposite wall.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" snarled Ginny, blocking the doorway. Hermione's head could only be seen in the background over Ginny's shoulder.

From the boys' position on the floor, Ginny looked utterly menacing. She towered over them, her arms crossed, fiery red hair sharpening her angry gaze.

"Erm," muttered Ron, getting to his feet with his brothers.

"You see," began Fred, brushing dust off his jeans. "George and I were just walking by when we happened to see Ron kneeling by the door."

"Fred!" protested Ron angrily.

"And we knelt down to ask him what he was doing," continued George earnestly as Fred sneakily gave Ron a warning poke in the ribs. "And then you flung the door open like a banshee!"

Ginny turned her ferocious gaze upon Ron. "Care to explain yourself?"

"He was looking for his contact lens!" chortled the twins. They were silenced with an eyebrow raise from Ginny.

Ron shot his brothers a nasty glance before turning innocent eyes upon his sister. "I… tripped."

Fred and George looked disapprovingly at Ron. Fred was shaking his head slightly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well then be more careful!"

Hermione pushed past Ginny to stand in the hallway. She laughed. "This place is always so much fun!"

The twins laughed. "With a brother like Ron, how can it be boring?" George snorted.

Hermione smiled and turned to look at Ron, who was turning scarlet quite quickly. Their eyes met, and in that brief second, a moment was relived - Hermione posing at the top of the stairs, and Ron watching her.

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. She quickly shifted her gaze to the floor.

Ron looked away too, noticing that Ginny, Fred and George were giving him a knowing look.

Hermione looked back up, but avoided meeting Ron's gaze.

Ginny looked pointedly at Fred, who looked smugly at Ron, who glared at George, who was turning purple from restraining the laughter that was about to break the silence.

Hermione's eyes darted from person to person. She was thoroughly confused now. "Is there something I'm missing?"

Fred opened his mouth, but Ron stepped in front of him. "No. Nothing at all."

Hermione looked slightly taken aback, but just shrugged. "Ok."

Fred glared at Ron, who grinned at Ginny who glanced sympathetically at Hermione, who gave George a questioning look, who was, once again, pursing his lips tightly together in an attempt to remain silent.

"I'll just-" began Ginny.

"We'll get-" interrupted Fred and George.

"Err…" breathed Ron.

An awkward silence settled in the hallway.

"Come downstairs, Hemione, dear," called Molly. "Your parents are leaving."

Hermione nearly leapt to the stairs, obviously grateful for the chance to escape the awkward silence. "I'll be right back!" she called before proceeding down the stairs.

Ginny, Fred and George turned to Ron, cornering him against a wall.

Ron glanced nervously from face to face. "What?"

**A/N:** I'm thrilled to see that so many people are saving this story in their story alert list! I'm taking that as a good thing! I'm taking that as you guys like the story thus far. That's great! If you have the time, however, would you spare a review? I'd love to hear some more reviewers voicing their opinion. Thank you! And thanks to you faithful readers who come back for every chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I have read the last Harry Potter book, and in doing so, acquired a lot of inspiration! After reading the last chapter I was thrilled! It helps my story along quite nicely! And I do ask of you reviewers, please do not mention in your post who dies in the last book. Say a character or two in my story dies at the end of the Deathly Hallows book. That doesn't matter because this takes place before that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Six 

"That was the poorest excuse ever!" exclaimed Fred, crossing his arms.

"'_I tripped'_," mocked George, crossing his arms as well. "Pfft!"

Ron's brows furrowed and he snapped, "Well I didn't expect you two to bail out on me!"

"Sorry mate," apologized George, clapping a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Every man for themselves, ya know?"

"I'll keep that in mind next time you and Fred don't clear out the Garden Gnomes when Mum asks you to!"

"Wait a minute!" cried Ginny, flinging her arms out at her sides. "You mean to say that you guys were _listening in_ on Hermione and my discussion?

The three boys seemed to melt into the wall behind them. They made tiny noises that could have been pathetic attempts to defend themselves.

"How could you?!" Her hands were on her hips again.

"Well it was quite easy, actually," smiled George hopefully.

Fred nodded encouragingly. "Yeah. We only had to – "

"I don't care how you did it!" snarled Ginny. He raised her hand to point her finger at her twin brothers. "I want to know _why_ you did it!"

At that moment in time, Ginny's index finger pointing at the twin's chests seemed more frightening than Lord Voldemort himself. It slowly moved from twin to twin, as if trying to decide which one to pick off first.

"We did it because we – " began Ron, terrified that the twins would expose his secret.

The finger turned to Ron, commanding silence. Its wish was granted as Ron and gulped.

"Tell me why."

Fred opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Ginny. "The truth, and nothing but the truth. Got it?"

Fred gave Ginny a dirty look, frustrated with being interrupted by yet another younger sibling. George, however, nodded meekly.

"Speak."

George gathered himself to his full height and looked Ginny in the eyes. "We were spying on you because of Ron."

Ginny spun on the spot to face Ron. "And you've just been sitting here silently this whole time?!"

Ron crossed his arms defensively. "Hey, I tried to talk, but your damn finger kept telling me to shut up."

"That's the last time we'll ever listen to your finger, Ginny Weasley!" chirped Fred.

Ginny lowered her finger. She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Ron, just tell me why you guys were eavesdropping on Hermione and I."

An evil smile curled up the corners of Ron's lips. "You see, it was Fred and George's _idea_ to listen in."

Ginny let out an exasperated cry. "Come _on_ you guys!"

"The reason we came was because of Ron."

"They offered."

"You asked."

"I did not!" cried Ron angrily.

"Your actions themselves asked us to help you," countered Fred honestly.

"What actions?" inquired Ginny, intrigued now.

"His pathetic ones," replied George with a grin.

"No actions!" cried Ron.

"What actions?" repeated Ginny, her eyes traveling back and forth between the two parties, trying to figure out what was going on.

"His ones with – "

"NO ACTIONS!" yelled Ron. He marched over towards the stairs and stepped onto the first step, red-faced.

Right into Hermione.

"Oh, hello Ron," she greeted cheerily. "Is everything all right? I heard yelling."

Hermione's smile received a glare and a heated, "Everything is just peachy, Hermione. Just peachy." And with that, he continued down the stairs.

"_Those_ actions!" announced the twins, loud enough for Ron to hear as he crossed the kitchen.

"Bloody idiots."

**A/N:** Too bad I didn't get a chance to post this chapter before I went on holidays. Oh well, what can you do? Anyways, I again insist that you do not spoil anything from the last book in your reviews. That would be awful, and I would delete your review immediately. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I have many different fanfictions on my plate at the moment. Even more fanfictions on my computer then I've posted online. I'm thinking of, perhaps later, starting a Harry/Cho story. For those of you who like the Harry/Ginny thing, I'm sorry. I just don't like Ginny and Harry being together. I mean, honestly, what kind of brother has absolutely NO problem with his best friend dating his younger sister?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Seven

Hermione reached the hallway and glanced at the three siblings. "Is he all right?"

"Well," began Ginny, a broad smile spreading across her face. "We think there's something wrong, but he won't tell us what."

"Yeah," agreed Fred. "Like a werewolf bite."

"And he's secretly going through transformations during the full moon!" agreed George.

Hermione smiled. "I somehow doubt that. You don't seem to have very many werewolves sneaking around the Burrow."

Ginny laughed. "Perhaps he's just suffering from being so anti-social?"

Fred and George roared.

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Do you think I should go after him? Just make sure he is all right?"

An abrupt silence followed Hermione's question.

"Yes!" cried Ginny, without trying to sound too excited.

Fred and George just nodded their heads vigorously.

Hermione smiled. "I'll go see him then. See you!" At that, she turned and marched down the stairs again.

Fred and George turned to face Ginny. "That was brilliant."'

Ginny grinned from ear to ear. "I know!"

"Maybe Ron will finally be able to open up to her," suggested one twin.

"So that's what you guys are helping Ron with?" asked Ginny excitedly. "Being able to talk to Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Does he like her?"

The twins glanced at each other before glancing back to Hermione. "He's still in denial."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's pretty obvious that he likes her. Why can't he admit it?"

"Because he's a guy," replied Fred.

"Too true," breathed Ginny.

Hermione entered the yard at a brisk walk. Ron had stormed out of the Burrow like a Hungarian Horntail was coming after him! Her brown eyes scanned the yard and landed on a tousle of orange hair marching through the garden.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into him?" muttered the girl as she sped up.

Hermione caught up with Ron on the far side of the garden. "Ron," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

Ron turned to face Hermione. "Bloody hell, Hermione. You've got the worst timing of anyone I know – including Harry. And he always seems to show up in front of Voldemort!"

Hermione was unsure whether or not she was supposed to laugh so she just cleared her throat. "Is there something bothering you?"

Ron gave a strangled laugh. "No. Why on earth would anything be bothering me?"

Hemione shifted her weight onto one hip and rolled her eyes. "You didn't sound very _peachy_ when you left, now did you?"

Pink spots appeared on Ron's cheeks. "It's nothing. I was just tired of Fred and George's tricks, that's all."

"Actually, Fred, George and Ginny said that it would be a good idea for me to come out after you."

"Of course they did," growled Ron, balling his hands into fists.

An awkward silence fell between the two.

Ron's eyes traveled over to his shoulder, where Hermione's hand still rested.

Following Ron's gaze, Hermione removed her hand. She laughed quietly. "I, uh… Well… Erm…"

Ron's face cracked into his famous grin. "I think I'm the only known person to have gotten Hermione speechless."

Hermione forcefully closed her mouth and blushed. She glanced away from Ron.

Noting the blush, Ron's face went a little pink. "Erm… Want to take a walk round the yard?"

Composure regained, the girl nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great."

Neither teenager moved, they were standing in the garden inches away from each other. The sun was beginning to set in the distance.

Then Ron turned and marched back through the garden. "I'll show you my mum's prize strawberries. I'm sure she won't mind if we eat some."

Hermione started after Ron, the moment gone. "Sure."

"Then I can show you where the Garden Gnomes live. They're nasty little buggers, they are."

High up on the upstairs floor of the Burrow, Fred, George and Ginny sat watching through a window.

"What a _bloody_ idiot."

**A/N:** Hmm…getting good. Gazes are being exchanged…and don't forget the most important part… Both Ron AND Hermione are blushing now! A telltale sign, if you ask me!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** All right… This time I'm going to make sure that I don't get the raspberries and strawberries mixed up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Eight 

Hermione trailed Ron through the garden, picking her way over the writhing roots of various fruits and vegetables. "Ron," she began.

"Yeah?" asked Ron from a couple meters ahead of her. He was picking his way easily over the roots.

"Do you think you can wait up?"

Ron stopped and turned around to see Hermione viciously kicking a corn stalk. He burst out laughing. "Hermione, sometimes you act like you've never encountered anything magical before!"

Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms defensively. "I live with Muggles, Ron, in case you've forgotten."

Ron sighed. "Hurry up, or we'll never reach the strawberry bush."

Hermione stomped over to where Ron stood. The roots, seeming to sense her frustration, slunk back to let her pass.

Ron whipped around continued on his way, hiding the grin that had split his features.

Moments later, a huge bush loomed in front of the pair. It was covered in ripe red strawberries from top to bottom.

Hermione reached out to grab one. "Great! I'm exhausted!"

Ron slapped her hand away. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." He shook his head, as if exasperated with his friend's lack of information.

"Ron, Ron, Ron," mocked Hermione irritably as she retracted her hand.

"You don't know the first thing about picking strawberries."

"Oh really?"

"Nope."

"And you know this how?" she demanded, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Because you were going to reach in there and just grab one."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Right. I'm sorry. I must have forgotten. You have to present an offering to the bush before it will allow you to take a strawberry."

Ron shook his head. "No, that's a raspberry tree."

The girl remained silent, undecided about whether or not Ron was kidding.

"With a strawberry tree you have to ask permission to pick the berries."

"You're kidding," muttered Hermione.

Ron shook his head and got to his knees in front of the bush. He motioned for Hermione to do the same, and she did.

"Now what?"

Ron cleared his throat. "I ask you, Strawberry Bush, to give me some of your delicious strawberries."

The bush began to shake on the spot.

Ron continued, "Your strawberries are the best by far, and I'd love it if you'd let us taste them."

The bush stopped shaking and a handful of strawberries dropped onto the ground. Ron hastily picked them up and passed a couple over to Hermione as she got to her feet.

"You've got to really butter them up if you want to get any strawberries," said Ron, noticing Hermione's inquisitive look. "Otherwise they'll only drop rotten berries."

"They're quite big-headed and rude, then. Sounds like someone I know…" pondered Hermione aloud, popping a strawberry into her mouth. She shot Ron a knowing look.

"Yeah, Malfoy's a right troll."

The two stood in silence, munching on their berries.

"These must be the best strawberries I've ever eaten!" exclaimed Hermione as she swallowed her last one.

"What did I tell you?" replied Ron with a mouthful of strawberries. He sprayed Hermione with juice.

"They're very juicy," agreed Hermione with a smirk. "Let's keep going."

Ron nodded and turned with Hermione at his heel.

Hermione was careful to avoid the roots, picking her way through the garden very cautiously.

Soon enough, the pair reached a mound of dirt on the other edge of the garden. Ron had stopped and was now crouching down.

"Ok," he said as Hermione crouched down across from him. "We're going to climb on top of the mound of dirt. Then we'll be able to see them on the other side."

Hermione nodded. "All right. But why are we whispering?"

Ron gave Hermione a look that seemed to say, 'You're the smart one – figure it out.' He began to crawl up the hill with Hermione in pursuit.

Over the top of the hill, Hermione saw a bunch of large garden gnomes walking about. They were hauling some of the roots of plants back into the mound of dirt through a door.

Hermione grinned. "Good. At least _someone_'s doing something about those roots." Too late, she realized her mistake in speaking aloud.

The gnomes stopped what they were doing and looked at the top of their house, suspicious.

Ron slapped his hand over Hermione's mouth and pushed her down the hill. He rolled over top of her and they landed in a heap at the bottom. His and remained over her mouth. He placed one finger in front of his mouth to signal silence.

Hermione nodded to show that she understood, and, after the gnomes started chattering loudly amongst themselves again, Ron removed his hand. The two teens stared at each other. They were suddenly very aware of every part of their bodies.

Hermione was laying on her back in the leaves, and Ron was propped up on one elbow beside her. His body was running down the length of hers and one of his legs had somehow managed to end up over top of Hermione's legs. Ron had removed his hand from Hermione's mouth and placed it on the other side of her head.

Both Hermione and Ron stared at each other in awe.

The only movement made was Ron leaning down, his face slowly coming closer to Hermione's.

**A/N:** Ooohhh! Now _that_'s a cliffhanger! Send more reviews! I'm so excited to see where this is going!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I would like to thank all those who have been reviewing – you're part of my inspiration to keep going. The other inspirations are that I finished the Harry potter series and watched the Harry Potter 5 movie yesterday for the first time. Luna definitely is an interesting character. A good idea for another story, perhaps? Hmm…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Nine 

Ron's face was coming closer and closer to Hermione's. Her eyes began to close, when suddenly, "Ronald Weasley! You get back into this house at _once_! I'm going to send your brothers out after you if I don't see your face in _two seconds_!"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Ron. He pulled away from her and leapt to his feet. "Sorry," he murmured before bolting in the direction of the house.

Hermione closed her eyes again and raised her hand to rest lightly on her forehead. She took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart and got to her feet. She brushed off her jeans and shirt carefully before lifting her chin and starting towards the house.

Hermione entered the room with an air of dignity. She made her way over to the sink and dipped her hands into the warm soapy water before seating herself at the kitchen table beside Ginny.

The twins sat on the other side of Ginny, and when Ron entered the kitchen from elsewhere in the house, he walked round the entire table to sit between Fred and George.

Hermione avoided Ron's eyes, fearing that she would blush. She turned to Ginny. "So what have you been doing?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Nothing really. Just hanging out with Fred and George. Did Ron 'fess up to what's been bothering him?"

Hermione shrugged. "He said he was just getting sick of the twin's pranks." Then with a giggle, she added, "Though I can understand why. They get quite barbaric at times."

Ginny gave an odd half smile. "Yeah, well they aren't the only ones who have barbaric attitudes in this family."

Hermione gave her friend a questioning look before turning to face Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Dig in!" chirped Molly, as the food appeared on the table.

Hermione was quite shocked when Fred, George and Ron literally dug their forks into the food centered on the table. Even Ginny, Arthur and Molly were hastily piling food on their plate. Hermione followed suit.

When all had settled, and the only sounds were the clanking of forks and knives on the plates, Hermione piped up. "Could you pass me the butter, please, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and passed the butter. "Call me Molly, dear. We're practically family!"

Fred grinned and elbowed Ron under the table where no one could see. "Yeah! Hermione's family now. She's a Weasley."

"Hermione Weasley. It's got a ring to it, don't you think, Ron?" asked George innocently from the other side of his younger brother.

Ron shrugged and stuffed more potatoes into his mouth to avoid answering the question.

Ginny snickered quietly, which resulted in Hermione smiling.

The rest of the meal was uneventful – consisting mostly of Arthur questioning Hermione about CDs, braces, and how exactly the garbage truck managed to dump bins of garbage into itself without the use of magic.

After dinner, Hermione and Ginny retired to their room while Fred and George dragged their brother into his own room for questioning.

Ron lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was _still_ listening to Fred and George go on about how he'd messed things up with Hermione by telling her to come look for strawberries and gnomes with him.

"It's bad enough that you wrecked the moment with her on the outside of the garden patch –" cried Fred, pacing back and forth.

"But garden gnomes?" demanded George, hot in his twin's footsteps. "You could've done so much better than that!"

"At least 'Hermione, let's go look at some flowers.'"

"Or 'Hermione, I love you.'"

"But no!" snapped Fred. "You had to go open your big mouth and say - "

"'Hermione, let's go look at garden gnomes!'" cried the twins together, opening their arms wide and facing Ron.

Ron sighed and rolled onto his side to face them. "Look, you shouldn't have been spying on me in the first place."

"I know," growled George, leaning against the opposite wall. "Seeing you fail so miserably made me sick to my stomach."

Fred nodded his support. "After seeing that, not even Ginny could bear to watch you anymore."

"I'm sure the garden gnomes were a pleasure," scoffed George, crossing his arms. "Did you _forget_ to tell her how vicious they can be when you invade their territory?"

"Merlin only knows what you said to her after that," sighed Fred, closing his eyes.

"'Hermione, would you like to go see my toenail collection?'" mocked George.

"I do _not_ have a toenail collection!" snapped the younger brother, sitting up on his bed.

"Not yet," growled Fred. "The _last _thing we need you to do is get another bad habit for you to tell Hermione about." With that he shook his index finger towards Ron to emphasize his point.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Look, when you stopped watching me, maybe I did something."

Fred and George started, their eyes wide. "Something like what?"

Ron shrugged. "Something like something."

"So you told her you love her?"

"You kissed her!"

Ron leapt to his feet. "Shut up! Do you want the entire wizarding world to hear?"

"Well they'll be relieved to know you _finally_ did it," commented one twin.

"Listen," said Ron. "I didn't do anything, but I was going to. Mum interrupted me, ok?"

"Good old Mum," laughed George.

"She never fails!" snorted Fred as he slapped his twin a high-five.

Ron grinned. "Just leave me be – I'm going to work things out on my own."

The twins glanced at each other for a moment.

"I don't know…"

"You didn't prep me to try to make a move tonight, did you?" demanded Ron.

"Well, no…"

"See? I'll be fine on my own!" At that, Ron crossed his arms confidently - more confidently than he felt.

The twins marched out of the room, calling over their shoulders, "You know where we'll be when you need us."

"_If_ I need you!"

Then the door closed.

**A/N:** I've got the rest of the story worked out in my mind. Now I just have to form it into words and type it out onto my computer for you all to read. Send some more reviews. I'd love to hear from you – it inspires me to write more! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This chapter may seem a bit slower than the other chapters, but it is a necessity to read. It's basically setting up things for the climax, which will start to rise quite soon here.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Ten 

Hermione sat on the couch opposite Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was seated next to her.

Molly clapped her hands together. "So? What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione nodded her agreement. "I've never actually camped before. My parents were always too busy to take me."

"Then it's settled!" cried Mrs. Weasley, hopping to her feet. "You two and the boys will go camping in the woods tonight. And don't worry, Hermione, the boys and Ginny have camped before and know what they're doing."

Hermione smiled, getting to her feet. "I trust them."

Ginny then grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her towards the stairs. "Come on! Let's go tell the boys!"

"Tell us what?"

Ginny whipped around to face Fred and George. "We're camping in the woods tonight!" Her hand was still clamped firmly around Hermione's wrist.

George raised an eyebrow. "Why so excited, Gin?"

Ginny hesitated before stuttering, "It's Hermione's first time, that's why."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in suspicion.

Fred shrugged. "Whatever. We'll be out front in a few minutes. Meet us there." Then the twins thundered up the stairs.

Hermione trailed Ginny up the stairs and stopped outside Ron's door. They knocked.

"I told you I don't need your help!" snarled a voice from inside the room.

Ginny laughed nervously. "Ron?"

Silence. Then the door opened slowly. Ron stared defiantly into his sister's eyes. "What?"

"We're going camping in the woods tonight," replied Ginny.

Hermione studied the cracks in the wood on Ron's door, refusing to make eye contact.

"We as in who?" growled Ron.

"You, me, Hermione and the twins. Who else?" Ginny shifted her weight and rested one hand on her hip.

"I'm not going." At that, he tried to shut the door, but Ginny shoved her foot in before he could.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you want to go?"

"Because I don't."

"Ron!" cried Ginny. "You're so self-centered!"

"How is that self-centered?" Ron threw the door wide open again.

Hermione stared at the two siblings uncomfortably.

"'How is that self-centered?' Everyone but you wants to go! You're _wrecking_ the fun!"

"I guarantee that if I go, no one will have fun."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'll be miserable. And so will everyone else!"

"Guys!" shrieked Hermione. "Please, Ron."

Ron turned to look at Hermione, all the anger drained from his features. The only sign of his recent explosion was the trace of pink along his cheeks.

"This is going to be my first time camping outdoors in a tent," continued Hermione, not breaking her eye contact. "And I'd really like it if… if you were there with me - us."

Ron stared deeply into Hermione's eyes for a moment longer before shutting his door. Through the doorway he muttered, "I'll be down in a few."

Ginny stared at Hermione, her mouth agape. "I knew he liked you, but I never knew he liked you _that_ much."

Hermione's face flushed and she turned and made her way silently down the stairs.

Ginny shook her head and disappeared into her room, stuffing some clothes into a small bag.

Moments later, everyone sat outside. The bags were all piled on the steps and Mrs. Weasley was waving her wand at them. Moments later they disappeared.

"Brilliant," muttered Hermione admirably.

"No worries, darling," chirped Molly as she made her way back into her house. "The bags are all ready at the tents."

Hermione turned to face the twins. "Ready to go?" one of them asked her. She nodded.

"Then let's go!" shrieked Ginny. She bounded over to where the twins were standing and ushered them towards the woods.

Hermione started after them with Ron in tow.

The woods were dark, cool, and mysterious. Shafts of light flickered through the leaves and landed on the dirt floor.

The twins and Ginny seemed to be getting farther and father away. They appeared to be talking hurriedly amongst themselves, though Hermione could not make out what they were saying.

Ron had caught up to Hermione now and was walking beside her.

To avoid any awkward conversation, Hermione concentrated on avoiding the tree roots.

"These are good trees – you don't have to worry about their roots."

Hermione glanced towards Ron. "Oh?"

"They're polite trees," continued Ron, not even glancing in Hermione's direction. "But if you get farther into the forest they get ruder and ruder until they're downright trolls."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "You sure know your way around plants."

"You sure know your way around O.W.L.S.," replied Ron, meeting Hermione's gaze with a grin.

The two fell silent staring at each other.

**A/N:** I'm loving the reviews! Please keep on sending them! Let me know if the story needs anything else in it. Thank you. Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. School just started and I was sick, so there wasn't much time to work on the chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews, though! They are what got me back here writing (when I'm supposed to be in bed…)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

Chapter Eleven 

"Here we are!" The proclamation rang throughout the woods. Fred's arms were fanned out like an eagle's.

Hermione walked into the clearing with Ron in tow. The sight was breathtaking.

The grass was glistening with undisturbed dew, and was as green as the leaves on the trees above. The trees themselves were tall and full of perfectly rounded leaves. The foliage created a semicircle around the little clearing. Two small camouflage green tents sat beside each other with a couple long logs placed in front of them. In front of the logs, was a large circle of stones with kindling placed in the center.

"This is incredible!" shrieked Hermione, doing a little jump on the spot. "Amazing!"

Ron laughed and drew up beside her with a smirk. "Hermione, I think you need to get your nose of those books more often."

Hermione playfully punched her companion on the arm before marching over to Ginny. "This is great," she breathed. "Thanks for bringing me along."

Ginny nodded. "Of course!" At that she skipped over to the closest tent and stuck her head inside. She immediately retreated, tossing her entire body backwards and sitting on the log. She turned to glare at the boys, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Inky Insight!" chortled the twins, slapping another high five. George stuck his want out and cried, "Accio Inky Insight!" At that a small object flew out of the tent and into his hand. It looked like a normal inkpot, but on closer inspection had a miniature cannonball protruding from its side.

"Brilliant!" snorted Ron, slapping his knee.

Ginny's ears turned pink. Her cheeks may have too, but it was impossible to tell, for she had black ink splattered all over her face and the top of her blouse. "Funny for you!" she spat, leaping to her feet. She took intimidating steps towards Fred and George. "Ink stains, you idiots!"

Fred nodded. "It sure does. And that's your favorite shirt too!"

Ginny looked down, horrified. "This is _not_ my favorite shirt!" she snapped, looking back at the twins. "But when mom finds out that you stained one of my shirts, she'll have _you_ for dinner!"

Hermione giggled.

George put his arm around Ginny's shoulders, which only infuriated her more. "Ginny, we would never do anything like that to our darling little sister."

"No," agreed George, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders as well.

"But you just did," growled Ginny before pulling away from her brothers and cautiously making her way into the other tent.

As soon as she was out inside, the group of friends burst out laughing. Hermione grinned at Ron, who winked in return.

"No worries, mate," whispered Fred, nudging Hermione's side. "It's disappearing ink."

That statement only made the group laugh harder.

The moon had risen high in the sky when George finished telling his scary story about the Trolls and Giants joining forces. Hermione and Ginny sat on one bench, Fred and Ron sat on another and George sat on the bench facing them.

Ginny yawned and stretched. Once she'd discovered that the ink disappeared she'd come back outside and listened to George's stories, though she seemed a little solemn after the incident.

"I've got a scary story," announced Fred, switching places with his brother.

"All right. Let's hear it," replied Ron eagerly.

Ginny stretched again and got to her feet. "Well, I'm going to bed now."

"Me too," agreed George, retreating into his own tent.

A chorus of 'Goodnight's followed them as she entered their tents.

"Anyways," continued Fred, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Time for my story. Are you sure you'll be all right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded forcefully.

"Ron?"

Ron nodded as well, putting both hands on either side of him as if to brace himself.

Fred nodded and began.

"Once upon a time…" 

"That's not a very frightening beginning," retorted Hermione.

Fred shot her a look and continued.

"_Once upon a time, there was a witch. She aced all of her O.W.L.S., and she tutored most all of the other students in her spare time. She was a genius, and she knew it… Kind of like our Hermione here." _

Hermione forced a smile.

"_Then one day she was waiting to tutor a new student. He came in and the two hit it off right away. During the next couple sessions the two gave mushy eyes at each other. Then one day, he did it. He leaned in for the kiss. She closed her eyes, and felt a piercing pain in her throat. Her eyes flew open, and she was face to face with a Werewolf!"_

A horrible growling sounded beside Hermione, and a large furry animal leapt out of the shadows. Hermione screamed and leapt comically into Ron's lap.

Ron just sat there and Fred picked up the fuzzy brown blanket and George leapt from the shadows, growling and barking like a madman. The two twins preformed their signature move and slapped each other high fives. Laughing, they then disappeared into their tent.

Hermione laughed nervously to herself. "I just made a total fool of myself."

"At least you're a fool without ink all over your face," chortled Ron, making no move to remove Hermione from his lap.

Hermione smiled and looked up at Ron. "Well the ink would've disappeared sooner or later anyways."

Ron shook his head and smiled at Hermione. "But it would have made it harder."

"Would've made what harder?" prompted Hermione, looking into Ron's eyes.

"Looking at you."

Hermione gave a half smile. "Oh."

"But it would have made it even harder to do this…"

**A/N:** Ahhhhhh!!! Tell me how it is going! Review, review review! I hope to be getting the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one took me to get up. Sorry about that!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I am no longer sick! I am involved in some extra-curricular events that are taking up most of my time, though… I'll keep writing until I die – no fear! I'd really like to thank my reviewers at this point. When I first started writing this story I never would have dreamed it would have gotten as much attention as it did. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** T – Just in case.

**Chapter Twelve**

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. He closed his eyes part way, bent his head down and his lips lightly, tantalizingly brushed Hermione's.

Hermione closed her eyes and let her hands grip Ron's shoulders, her arms trailing down the front of his shirt. She leaned into the kiss, pulling herself ever closer to Ron.

Ron broke away for a brief second, breathed in her intoxicating scent and kissed her again. Hermione returned it full force, the fire at her back a symbol of passion.

Moments later, Hermione rested her cheek on Ron's freckled one. "Ron…" she whispered. "I…I've always felt like this towards you…"

Ron gave Hermione's shoulders a squeeze in his hug. "I've always felt this way too… I just didn't know how to show it."

"I always thought you rather disliked me."

"Never."

At that, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders and embraced him. Then she pulled back, so her face was in front of Ron's. "Then why were you always such a jerk to me?"

"I was never a jerk," retorted Ron, a look of pure shock etched upon his face.

"Yes you were."

Ron's face pinked, and he glanced downwards. "Yeah, I guess I was… I'm really sorry about all that."

"You should be." Then Hermione's face cracked into a wide grin. "But you're _my_ jerk."

The famous smile spread across Ron's face, "And you're _my_ bookworm."

The two bodies entangled themselves once again, the firelight casting dancing shadows upon their backs.

* * *

"So, how was it?" prodded Molly the moment the children stepped into the door.

"Good," came the response from her children. Only Hermione remained unique, replying, "It was great, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh," blushed the mother, flicking her hand in Hermione's direction. "Call me Molly, dear. I'm glad you have a good time. What was your favorite part?"

"The campfire," she answered tartly, bending over to tie up her shoes. Only Ron saw the trace of a blush that had leapt through her features along with the hint of a smile.

The children made their way towards the table; the only difference from the last meal was that Hermione and Ron no longer were separated. This meal they chose seats next to one another.

As everyone began to reach for the food, Errol flew through the window, dropping five letters on Molly's lap. She passed them out, one to Fred, one to Ron, one to Hermione, and two for herself.

Hermione opened her letter with Ron reading over her shoulder. It read:

Dear Hermione,  
Fred and George told me the good news – Congratulations! You two lovebirds will have a great summer I'm sure.  
Best Wishes,  
Harry

Ron shot Fred ad George a dirty look as Hermione folded up the letter and tucked it into her pocket. "Open yours," she urged, nudging Ron in the side.

Ron obliged and opened the note. His face turned red and Hermione burst out laughing – the rest of the Weasleys stared at the pair in confusion.

Dear Ron,  
Finally.  
- Harry

**The End**

**A/N:** Thanks to all you readers! You've helped me to continue writing and keep perfecting my skills. Check out my other stories – I'll be putting up some more Harry Potter ones soon.


End file.
